the apocalypse with a slice of family craziness
by jojoflamingo
Summary: zero, pixie, hale, peanut, joker, kuro, abbedon and egor are all abnormal children that started a band now read as zero the robot pixie the necromancer hale the mermaid peanut the angel joker the predator abbedon the thousand year old fox and egor the zombie gets sent into the Naruto verse and create chaos and maybe even start an apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

hey dudes this is my first story so sorry if my spelling sucks lol

now I don't own Naruto I wish I did :

chapter 1 what the hell is going on.

zero's POV

I am lying on my bed watching a Naruto episode on my phone when I hear my mother calling me I pause and went into the kitchen "yes mother you want something?" I ask politely "no, I just called you to ask if you had band practice?" I freeze as realized " I'm late shit got to go see ya later mom!" I barely finished the sentence seeing as I was already out the door.

I ran to my cousins house where we usually get together for band practice I burst through the door out of breath I looked up at the clock seeing its only 6 o'clock and practice starts at six thirty I sighed with relief

peanut's POV

I hear someone burst through my door I looked up and sighed its just zero being an idiot again "hey sup, peanut howzit going" she says with a sheepish grin scratching the back of her head "you were watching that anime again weren't you?" I asked irritated "wow peanut you know me too well" she said with a big smile "what am I going to do with you and that sister of mine you're both are always watching that junk...argggh you know what just forget it!" I yelled as I noticed she wasn't listening to me and went back to watching that anime on her phone I stomped down to the basement where we practice

zero's POV

'huh' thought as I saw peanut stomping down to the basement "what's his problem" I said " I wouldn't worry about it if I were you" I heard a familiar voice I turn around and see its my other cousin pixie "oh hey pixie " I greeted "yo" she said with a small wave of her hand "so are you ready for band practice" I said really excited "yeah its Friday and I'm ready to blow the roof off of this house ,oh but not like last time when we actually blew a hole in the roof " she said seriously I pouted "hey! it was a minor mistake" I whined "zero we told you not to lit the fireworks in the house!" she said as her mouth began to curl up into a smile I huffed and turned around still pouting I took out my phone and watched the last part of the episode

the episode was finished and I ran into the bathroom to get some tissues it was the zabuza and haku arc 'so sad' bawling my eyes out I looked out of the window to see it raining 'hmmm that's weird it wasn't cloudy when I was on my way here and the weather forecast didn't say it was going to rain' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard music from downstairs and cursed 'that bastards started without me" I yelled as I went to the basement " I am so going to kill you guys" I slammed the door open as soon as the door was about to hit the wall lightning struck and hit the ground in the middle of the room suddenly a vortex opened where the lightning struck and then it was all dark.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, this is chapter 2 of my story hope you enjoy

pixie's POV

urghh 'what happened' I thought. I open my eyes and find myself in the forest 'huh?' I look around in deep panic." what the, how, when, huh?" then suddenly I hear something rustle, I turned around only to come face to face with itachi uchiha ."OH MY...BISCUITS" I said out loud. and fainted.

hales POV

'I feel warm' I thought as I open my eyes. one thought crossed my mind as I looked at my surroundings 'I'm in a desert?'. "oh no this cant be good, I need to get out of this dessert before I dry out like a fish on dry land" I said. which is kinda ironic seeing as I really am fish/human, mermaid to be exact.

project 0/zero's POV

I was walking through the forest wondering how I got here

**FLASHBACK:**

**I slammed the door open saying I'm going to kill my friends cause they started playing without me just as the door as about to hit the wall, lightning struck and everything went black next moment I find myself falling. I choked out a scream "!.." I was waiting for my ultimate doom, but then I landed I didn't feel a thing ,but then I felt something soft and sqwishy under my but. I jumped when I realized it was a person. I sweatdropped when I saw the guy was knocked out. I sighed ' sometimes I really wish I weren't a robot' I thought. my eyes widened as I saw the sort of clothes he was wearing ' no, way!'**

**END FLASHBACK:**

**'**okey so I'm in the Naruto verse hmm, interesting. sigh I guess I should find the nearest village or something. but at least I still have my violin ahh...!my sweet violin.

peanut's POV

I woke up feeling my hands and feet were tied 'wha..?" I thought. "hey sasori I think the brats awake" the guy with the blond hair said "tch... who are you calling brat you ugly lady.." I said as stick out my tongue to him? er...her?. "why you little..." he/she said angered looking ready to pummel me into the ground. I smirked but then realized that the blond chick/dude said the other guys name was sasori? isn't he that guy from that story pixie and zero always watch nariri, naruru nakana ,Naruto yes that's it Naruto. " hey, kid don't ignore me when I'm talking to you" blondie yelled. I sighed this is going to be a long day.

kuro's POV

My first thought was where's the dragon egg?. I looked around drastically for the thing I swore to protect. I found it on my lap unharmed and I sighed with relief "thank goodness you're safe you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said while patting the top off the egg. "guess I should find a place to sleep" I said enthusiastically. and ran of into the woods with the egg gently tucked into my backpack.

joker's POV

I have been staring at the clouds for a while now. I am sooo... tired. I turned around and went back to sleep thinking whatever trouble I'm in now will have to wait for tomorrow. zzzzzzzzzzz!

egor and abbedons POV

Egor was having a stare of with some tree like the mindless zombie he is. when suddenly he realized something missing "abbedon?!" he yelled. " I'm over here" he heard abbedon yelled from behind the tree he was having stare of a moment ago. he went around it and found abbedon there sobbing there in her fox form mumbling something about unable to turn back into her human form. he petted hear head and motioned her to follow him. They soon stumble upon a huge gate with a leaf symbol on it 'huh?' they both thought.

so there you have it MY SCOND CHAPTER IS COMPLETE YOSH!

review or die no pressure (grin evilly) keh keh keh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 zeros point of view

'I'm lost, hungry and stuck in a tree?' I thought."How did I even get up here?!" I yelled in frustration. I covered my mouth as I heard noises below me. "Kukukuku... Sasuke-kun you shall help me achieve my goal by giving me your precious, luchious body kukukuku..." Orochimaru said. "Hn" sasuke replied. I start giggling then couldn't stop myself from bursting out from laughter. I couldn't keep my balance and fell out of the tree landing on my face. But still continued laughing my ass off.

Sasuke charged at me. swinging his sword towards my head I lifted my hand to block his attack, not even cutting my skin against the sharp blade. His eyes widen , I smirk. he throws a punch at my face, I drop to the floor dodging his fist. I bring my feet up and kicked him in the face with my super robot strength I send him a few feet away.

"Who are you?!" He growled. I grinned and said " aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before you ask me who I am". He was glaring now and his eyebrow was twitching slightly. My grin was now even bigger than before when I noticed this. " Sasuke uchiha" he said through gritted teeth. I smiled " sup, my name is ZERO!" I yelled. He looked shocked but then charged at me again I sighed 'I really don't like violence, guess it can't be helped I'll' have to put this asshole in his place' I thought dodging another kick easily, " you now this going nowhere can't we just stop I really need to find my friends" I said looking bored.

"What you afraid you'll lose? And using your friends just as an excuse" he taunted. Orochimaru just sat there enjoying the show. "What did you just say! I can beat your ass any day with my hands tied behind my back" I said as I stick my tongue out at him."Hn, like to see you try " he said arrogantly."Well you asked for it " I said. I suddenly disappeared from view. Sasuke looked around frantically searching for her, left,right,behind,below NO above, he looked up an saw her bringing her foot down he no time to dodge and the hit. The force of the kick created a crater in the ground with sasuke lying in the middle.

"IN YOUR FACE SASU-GAY I TOLD YOU I COULD BEAT YOU WITHOUT USING MY HANDS!" I shout to the heavens seeing as sasuke was unconscious.

'Hehe, maybe I over done it a little' I sweat dropped. I felt someone looking at me I turn around only to come face to face with orochimaru. I shivered the creep is looking at me with interest,I shuddered he better not think about taking my body.

"Hmm...you have a unique kind of strength my dear, so tell me what exactly are you?" He asked. "I don't feel like telling you, you fucking ugly asshole!" I yelled at him. He twitched slightly at the remark."Feisty one isn't she?" He said. 'Hehe, maybe I shouldn't have said that he seems angry' I thought.

And that's it , it kinda took long my mom's freaking computer wouldn't work. So I had to post CHAPTER 3 on my phone.

Well thanks 4 reading

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

PEANUT'S POINT OF VIEW.

Yawn. This is taking forever, and my head is aching because blondie just wouldn't shut up. 'Maybe its time to think of an escape plan' I thought.

I looked at my surroundings 'hhmmm...okay I'm doomed!' I though seeing there's no way out. And even if I did manage to defeat these two morons, doesn't mean there won't be others in the building."Soooooo, what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

they both looked at me. And this time it was sasori that answered "and why should we tell you?"he asked."Well, I did ask nicely, gees why are you guys such hard ass-es?" I replied.

'You know what, I'm just gonna knock these fools out and find my friends' I thought. I already got loose from the ropes about an hour ago. I stood up and began getting rid of the invisible dust. They looked at me with widened eyes."Those were chakra ropes how did you ?"Sasori said surprised. 'I see hmmm, interesting their abilities don't have an effect on me' I thought and then smirked."This is great getting out of here may be easier than I thought" I said. Then I disappeared and reappeared right behind sasori and slammed my fist down on him. Instant knock out deidara looked at his side surprised with no minute to lose I ran towards deidara, when I was close enough I took my head and slammed my head against his also knocking him out. Sighed "well that was easier" I said.

I walked through the building looking for the exit, I finally found my way out of that place. I could only see forest all around me.

I decided to climb a tree, when I got to the top of the tree and searched for nearest village.

'Ah there's one looks like I'm going west from here on out, hehe it seems a bit far' I thought."A well, the village is not getting any closer by just standing here" I said to myself and started heading west once I got out of that tree.

ZERO'S POINT OF VIEW PART 2

This has been going on for while , with me dodging and orochimaru hitting. both of us going in an inhuman speed. I'm waiting for the right time to strike ,...NOW! I dropped to the floor I swinged my feet around and kicked his out under him. I put my hand on his head, my eyes turned a bright blue and I used the electricity flowing in my body and chanel it to my hand, and send shock wave threw his body, shutting in down.

I sighed and looked over to both unconscious men. ' Hmmm... I wonder how much money I would get, if I give these two fools to the leaf village?' I thought.

I put both men on my back and began running as fast as I could to where I think to where the village is.

YOSH CHAPTER 4 FINISHED.

Review pleaseeeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 FISH IN A DESERT...! HALES POINT OF VIEW.

I've been walking hours, without any water. I have a feeling I won't make

It. This is the end for me I already feel like a dried out sardine.

I collapsed just as my eyes was about to close I saw someone stand in front of me and all went dark.

I woke up in a hospital with a wet cloth on my head, I sat up and observed my surroundings "I'm in a hospital?" I asked myself. I hear noises from the other side of the door. ...Click...The door opened and the guy who stood in the door way wasn't a person I expected, he walked to right in front of me. I could only stare at him with shock 'no way, how's this even possible how is it that gaara the kazekage of the sand village is standing in front of me?' I thought.

"What is your name and purpose here?" He asked in monotonous voice."Oh... Er? Yes, my name is hale and I kinda got lost and sort of collapsed in desert from dehydration, hehe I can't stay in the heat for to long for...certain circumstances..."I said choosing my words carefully. He Narrowed his eyes when he heard me saying 'certain circumstances'."Very well, may you tell me where you're from?" he asked.

"Er...well you see, my home its um...? I'm from uh...? A place far far away and I was separated from my friends and I really need to find them" I said looking down 'I really hope they're alright' I thought. "Hmm... Who are your friends" when he asked that I immediately smiled and looked excited "my friends are just about the best people on the whole wide world!" I cheered. To be honest he looked shocked.

But I ignored his reaction and continued telling him about my friends "well let's see there's ZERO she's kinda scary when she's angry but when she's not she can be really cool and strong too, then there's pixie she's so cute and has pretty hair but she's very clumsy , then egor well let's just say he's a bit weird but he's also pretty cool and abbedons is his girlfriend she's really mature but always panics to much there's also kuro he's always going on about ' I must protect the egg' I mean that's only what he talks about and last but not least there's peanut he's the coolest and always knows what to do on craziest of situations" I said releasing a sigh but was still smiling.

Gaara was looking at me pretty much still surprised but a moment later he smiled and ruffled my hair I pouted but if you looked close enough you could see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

HAHA CHAPTER 5 FINISHED

So what do you think was gaara a bit OOC sorry if he was

Gaara and hale kyaaa I couldn't resist BRING ON THE LOVE! YAHOO!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

JOKERS POINT OF VIEW!

My eyes open. And I yawn 'that was an awesome nap, now to figure out where I am' thought putting my hand on my chin "hmmm..." I looked around and took in my surroundings "well I got nothing " is said to myself .I headed into the forest.

As I was walking I spotted kuro, he had that egg with him. I sighed 'what's up with that egg anyway?' I thought.

"Hey kuro dude over here!" I yelled and waved my hands like a headless chicken. He turned around and waved right back " hey! Joker do you have any idea were we are?" He asked. I shrugged. we stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say. He whistled " sooo... We should probably find something to eat" I finally broke silence, he grinned "yeah I could go for some food about now" he replied. Just as we were about to turn around and walk away ZERO jumped out of the bushes behind us and it looked like she had 2 people on her back.

"Oh hell no, don't tell me you kidnapped some random people, ZERO! We've been other this you can't just kidnap people how many times do we have to tell you that!" I yelled.

She punch my head sending me face first into the ground "your such an idiot this time I didn't have a choice" she yelled. I got up and dusted myself of "what reason could you possibly have to kidnap people this time" I sighed

"No, trust me these two I kidnapped might peak your interest" she said as she dropped the two people.

I gasped " well this is interesting" I said as I looked at orochimaru and sasuke's unconscious forms. I chuckled at the thought of a 16 year old girl beating the crap right out of them.

"So who's gonna carry these two morons to the leaf village?" She asked.

A tick mark appeared at the back of my head "gees why do we have to do it why not do it yourself!?" I yelled."Because I need to go find the other you asshole FUCK YOU'RE SUCH A LAME ASS!" She yelled. We started bickering back and forth, I could hear kuro trying to get us stop fighting in the background."FINE! I will do it but you better be at konoha in 10 days with our friends you got that!. or I'll come and find you. and drag your ass there" I said.

"Fine deal I accept your conditions" she said with a grin. She held her hand out , I took it we shook on it.

Kuro and I picked up the 2 shinobi and walked to the leaf. ZERO ran the other way and waved at us. And we waved back. Heading our different ways.

END.

REVIEW PLEASE!.


	7. Chapter 7

PIXIE POINT OF VIEW

I want reviews!.

"Hmm... Huh?"I mumbled in my sleep.

My eyes open and I wipe the sleep out of my eyes."What happened?" I asked quietly to myself " you fainted" some one said. but as soon as I heard that emotionless voice the memories came flying back ' holy nuggets, great just great why couldn't I've just ended somewhere else, it just had to be here ' I yelled in my mind.

"Hehe yeah sorry about that, ya know with fainting and stuff" I said nervously. He looked confused while a smile appeared on my face " thank you" I said.

He snapped his eyes to mine I shivered at those deep beautiful dark onyx eyes but shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"For what?" He asked coldly but I knew didn't mean to be harsh. For carrying me all the way here " I said still smiling. He blushed? Wait what? No can't be it, Must've been my imagination. So I shrugged it off .

"I'm really sorry for wasting your time

I'll be going now my friends must be worried" I said as I got up.

He looked like he was about to stop when suddenly some one came flying out of the bushes. And swing a giant sword in my direction , I was quick to react and used my black magic to block the giant sword (A/N imagine the magic circles that appear in fairy tail if the use magic but the circle is black) the force was so hard it created a crater beneath our feet ' hmm... So kisame came out to play!' I thought with , and smirked.

"You know, its not nice to sneak up on others especially me or do you want to get pulvarised" I said as the andrenalin rushed through my body I can feel my darker side taking over I then lower my hands For an instant then kisame launched but I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and blocked with magic.

"Your not bad , for a little girl" he said as he swunged again. "You aint bad either, well for a fish I mean" I said teasingly. Then he fumed " why! You little brat!" He yelled. And I just stuck my tonge out . I heard a chuckle in the back ground and was surprised to see it was itachi . I never really heard him chuckle or laugh in the series, but hearing it now it kinda I don't know..it sounded nice. I blushed at the thought then looked back at my aponent 'hmm... I need to make this quick before I lose control, I just hope peanut or the others find me when things get out of hand they are experts in though situations, and the fact is I really want to hurt then' I thought as I looked at kisame and itachi.

Ok guys chapter 7 complete.

Me: well I must say...(Long pause)

Sasuke: WHAT!..you must say what?

Me: OH! Put a sock in it sasuke I was trying to add in a dramatic efect but you just gone and spoiled it ( Que, anime waterfall tears) you know that stick up your ass is really messing with your brain?

Sasuke: *glares*

Me: anyway I was gonna say THAT I AM AWESOME TOTALLY SOMEBODY THAT DESERVES REVIEW'S come on people *hint, hint. Wink, wink*

Sasuke: review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Continuation of PIXIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Heya guys I know its a bit confusing in the beginning but bare with me K!

Seriously people I need some of those lovely review's PLEASE!

On with the story!

Kisame and I was in a heated battle were you could only see blurs. I was exhausted but I can see he's also getting tired.

I then heard someone yell, I turned around to see who it was, only to realize it was an mistake. I turned to fast and didn't see the rock beneath me then tripped. "Dammit" I cursed. Kisame swung his sword down and I wasn't fast enough to move out of the way.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Then I heard another yell " GET AWAY FROM HER YOU UNHOLY FISH CREATURE!" I quickly opened my eyes to see who it was...OK its zero I should of known, I mean who else has deep hatred of fish and would call them unholy, I sighed.

Zero ran at full speed towards kisame and kicked him in the face, then began beating him up "take this..and that..I shall destroy you! Mwahahahaha" zero laughed crazily I had to pry her off of kisame who was full purple of bruises.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Kisame yelled. " I'm sorry, she just really don't like sharks" I said.

"Hmph...!bleh" zero stuck her tong out at them. Kisame and itachi gave her an 'WTF' look."anyway, we should really get going we still need to find our other friends" I said. Then I got on to zero's back and she dashed away with super robotic speed.

I turned around and waved at kisame and itachi.

Later...

We were now in a forest just walking. well, zero was walking I was still on her back but not that she minded. We do this all the time , but only because everytime I use my magic it drains my energy very quickly, to the point were I couldn't even walk , I'm just glad I've got people there to help, NO...!, not just people, my family even if most of us aren't related by blood we all still share a bond that's stronger than any other family out there.

I smile and snuggled deeper into her back and fell asleep. I couldn't see it but I knew her expression softened.

So there another chapter finished by mhwa!

Me: this chapter brought tears to my eyes. Another reason that I am so AWESOME! And...REVIEW RETARDS

Readers: were not retards!

Me: yes you all are but your all my RETARDS, YOSH.


	9. Chapter 9

ABBEDON AND EGOR'S POINT OF VIEW.

Abbedon's pov

We stood in front of the gate wondering what to do I walked towards the gate and saw two gate guards I walked to them " hey excuse me , but where is this place?" I asked.

The guard looked confused " your In konoha" he said.

"Oh no this can't be! Not again" I freaked.

'This didn't just happened , not after that pokemon incident when I find zero and pixie I'm gonna murder them' I thought.

"Are you okay?" The guard asked.

"Yes just great its just we get lost other" I said sarcastically.

" I can take you to our hokage " he said.

" Your hokage? " I asked.

"Yes the leader of our village " he said.

" Hey! Egor we need to go, this guy is going to take us to they're village leader " I yelled to egor.

He turned away from the tree he was staring at "Hn" he replied. He then walked towards us.

We walking through the village it was very peaceful there were many children playing around. There were other children throwing some throwing knifes at targets they seemed to be training.

Suddenly one of those throwing knife came flying our way it was going to hit but then egor protectively stepped in front of me and got hit in the arm.

He didn't show any sign of pain.

Egor pov

We were just walking when a knife was about to hit abbedon I moved in front of her and got hit instead.

It didn't hurt since I'm zombie. ah the wonders of being dead.

I looked at my hand and pulled out the knife and started walking towards the children.

" Here this is yours. Be careful next time " I said monotonously. Giving them the knife.

Thump...

Then my arm fell off. I sighed "why must they always fall off" I said to my self. I picked up my hand and walked back to abbedon the children just stood there dumbfounded.

"Your arm fell of again didn't it?. I swear if I'm gonna have to stitch you up again I'm gonna lose it" abbedon complained.

"Hn" I replied. And she just glared at me.

" Eh what just happened? " The guard asked.

"Don't worry about it" abbedon said.

"Eh okay?" He then continued walked and we followed after.

We arrived at a weird looking tower gees these people have weird taste in buildings.

Abbedon's

'Aw man, now we have to walk stairs my worst enemy! somehow I always tripp when I'm on the stairs' I thought.

The other two were already a few steps up and I was still at the bottom.

Egor's pov

I turned around to see abbedon still at the bottom.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot' I thought.

I then walked towards her and picked her up. I turned around and walked her up the stairs.

"Eh? Egor you don't have to!" She said a blush on her face. "Hn... Don't worry about it" I said.

The actual truth was I just like carrying her in my arm and seeing her blush.

Abbedon pov

'he is so mean to me. he know's I get like this when he carries me' my blush still on my face and I just looked away.

The guy that led us here just looked at us weird well hoe could blame the guy were not exactly normal people so were used to people who think were weird we don't actually care what people think.

Were finally at the top of the stairs we walked through a hall then stopped at some red doors the guy opened them.

The room we entered was fairly big some pictures in the right side of the room the people in the pictures all had red robes on with a weird hat.

There was a huge desk and behind the was a woman with blond hair in two low pony tails. She wore green jacket kind of thing.

"Hokage-sama these two wishes to speak to you" he said as he bowed.

Hmmm... So this was they're leader.

"Oh hello my name is abbedon and this is egor we are lost and looking for our friends. we ask if we can stock up on supplies and live here for a while until we find a way to find them " I asked.

"Very well its alright with me but you will have to be put under surveillance only to make sure you are not a threat to the village I will have a group of genins escort you around" she said.

"Thank you" I said and bowed.

We were dismissed I was so happy that when we got to the stairs again I forgot About my issue with stairs when I got to the second step. I fell.

Review please !

-hungry? Then you deserve SA's no.1* PIE-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys chapter 10 is up.

Pixie's POV

I woke up with a jolt "eh what?...".

"Sorry I almost tripped" zero said apologetically.

"I think I am strong enough to walk on my own now, you can let me go " I said as I got off of zero's back.

She just frowned " are you sure ?" She asked worried.

This time it was my turn to frown, they always worry about me and always come to my rescue. when I have done nothing for them in return , I wish I can pay them back somehow.

I owe them a lot, especially my brother peanut, he's the one who even gave up something very important to him, just to help me.

"Pixie you don't owe us anything just being our friend is enough" zero said as if she was reading my mind.

"You a mind reader or what?" I asked.

She always know what I am thinking zero might not show it but she cares a lot for her friends and I know what your thinking how can a robot have feelings.

Its simple she was once a human but something terrible happened to her.

While the only way to save her live was to give her a robotic body.

Its strange how zero and I met , as usual I was in trouble and someone had to save me, that someone was zero.

I was surrounded by thugs, I had nowhere to run they where coming closer and closer, all I could do was accept my fate. That's when it happened, someone jumping from out of the sky and onto one of the thugs she took them all out in a heartbeat.

When I was about to say thanks she knocked me out and dragged me to some place.

I woke up to a dark place, I heard her voice but didn't see her. She was asking me weird questions like what did I know about the guy with the crystal eye patch? Weird...!?

I told her I don't know anything she didn't believe me at first but after some convincing she believed me.

After that we became friends weird right.!?

But since that day we have always supported each over, which is great she was my first friend after all.

"Pixie, pixie PIXIE!" I heard zero shout.

"Eh...?what.." I said.

"Dude you were in a daze for like 5 minutes" she said.

"Oh was I?" I asked.

She began laughing and I just blushed in embarrassment.

Abbedon's POV

I woke up in a hospital? Oh yeah I tripped on the stairs again how embarrassing.

I heard a sigh next to me " so you're awake " egor said then he chuckled.

"What its not funny " I whined.

"Its pretty funny" he laughed clutching his stomach.

" You're so mean " I said sticking my tongue out.

peanut's POV

I got a big problem... I'm lost I sighed in defeat , I mean I saw village towards the west and now I have been walking for hours.

I bet the others are searching for me , zero is probably bossing everyone around again and also possibly bitching on joker again.

Just as I finished that thought I heard voices more like laughter.

Wait a minute that laughter sounds familiar. I pulled away some bushes to reveal ZERO and my sister pixie then I rushed over to them.

"Zero, sis I found you guys" I yelled happily.

"Peanut! You're okay, thank goodness" my sister yelled.

"Yo! Peanut sup?" Zero asked.

"Yo? Sup? Never mind... Did you know happened that caused us to land here"

I asked.

"...I have no idea what caused this" zero said while she picked at her nails.

'Sigh'. "really you have no clue , why am I always stuck with the idiots?" I 'anime' cried to the heavens.

"What were not idiots" they both yelled.

"Right~ name one person in our group that's even the tiny bits of smart" I asked.

"Eh...well? Ah YES Joker he's smart" zero said.

"I SAID SMART NOT SMART ASS!" I yelled whacking zero on the head.

"OUCH! That hurts!" She yelled.

KIRA's POV

"OUCH! That hurts!" I heard someone yell.

"Did you hear that, it sounded like zero doing something stupid again" I said to joker.

"It probably just is , but I wouldn't bother if I were you , now let's get going, this bafoon on my back is getting heavy" joker said mentioning to sasuke.

"K.." I replied then we were on our way again.

END~

Review please

Ps. I hate speeches bleh~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haven't updated in a while hehe~

Sorrywasbusy!.

Zero's POV

Pixie , peanut and I arrived at konoha gates "finally" I said in relief.

I saw the guards and called out to them.

" Hey you let us through we have important business here in konoha " I said in a demanding voice.

" Sorry we can't let you through " one of the guards said.

"And why can't you" I argued.

~later~

Jokers POV

We arrived at konoha I saw pixie , peanut and zero talking to the guards

Wait a minute they are not talking they are arguing 'sigh' "really zero really?"

I said annoyed.

'When will she ever learn' I thought as I ran over to then trying not to drop sasuke that was still on my back.

Kuro just followed. He didn't talk to much , I wouldn't blame him if I could he only recently joined our band I'm just surprise he lasted this long in our little group.

Oh the torture that lies before you my friend I just hope you survive especially with people like pixie and zero.

"Zero!" I called out to her.

She stopped arguing with the guard and turned my way and then smiled but not just any smile that creepy kind of smile that makes you wanna run for the hills

I walked closer and stopped right next to peanut I'm not gonna risk my safety standing next to zero when she smiles like that.

"So you decided to finally show up eh!...Joker!" She said more creepy than usual.

"No need to yell I'm right here, you know" I said.

And thus started the bickering.

Kuro's POV

Sigh they are fighting...again.

"Hey guys we don't have time for this " I said.

They both turned to me and glared.

I just gulped.

I turned to the guard and nervously said that we have captured orochimaru and sasuke as soon as I said that the guards immediately let us through.

We went towards the tower in the middle of the village.

We arrived and there was no stopping pixie and zero from bursting in there.

"Hello~ we have captured the bozos" they both yelled at the same time.

" What the...?" A blond woman said sitting behind a big desk.

Zero stepped forward and saluted " we have captured orochimaru and sasuke uchiha ready for your next orders miss" she said while she smiled the others just sweat dropped except for pixie who kind of expected her goofy behaviour.

It seems like the blond woman only now just realized sasuke and orochimaru knocked out cold on our backs.

"How did you manage S-class criminals on our own ... Who are you!" She yelled.

Zero's POV

I just grinned at her question " you really wanna know how I defeated them...well the answer is pretty simple, ITS BECAUSE I'm AWESOME!" I said as if was most obvious thing in the world.

"EH?!..." Everybody yelled.

End~

Review please!

If you have any ideas for me to use in this story please share your thoughts .


End file.
